


meet uncute

by allp_wips



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-06-24 23:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allp_wips/pseuds/allp_wips
Summary: Alex doesn't mean to punch the woman in the elevator with her.





	meet uncute

Alex doesn't mean to punch the woman in the elevator with her.

It's just that she's had a thing about enclosed spaces ever since she'd been buried underground as a prank in high school, and the phobia has never fully gone away, and when the elevator in her apartment building comes to a screeching halt just as Alex is going up to her floor, she freaks out.

She must have fallen to the floor, because the next thing she knows, Alex sees that the woman who'd been on the other side of the elevator has crossed over, and is now kneeling down to look at Alex with concern.

"Are you alri-"

She's looming over Alex, pressing into her space, oh God it's suffocating.

"Fuck off!" Alex punches out with all her might, cutting the woman off midway.

\---

She must have blacked out after that, because the next thing Alex knows, the elevators doors are opening wide into the lobby, and she's being pulled out by two technicians into the open air.

Alex gulps great lungfuls of air, until she feels like she isn't suffocating anymore. Only then does she realize that the two technicians have gone back to check on the elevator. Standing near the doors of the lobby is a woman with a nose that's bleeding all over, right down into her crisp white shirt.

Oh god. The other person in the elevator. The one whom Alex had hit.

"Um," Alex says. "Hi."

"You know how to throw a punch," the woman says. She still seems to be keeping a fair distance away, although Alex doesn't know if it's to give her space, or out of fear of being punched again.

Alex walks closer, and sticks a hand out. " I'm really sorry about the nose."

A shrug. "I've had worse."

Alex lifts her eyebrows, at the way it's stated as a mere fact, then sticks her hands in her pockets, not sure where to go from here.

"I really am sorry," she offers. "I happen to be a trained doctor, by the way. If you come up to my apartment, I can get that nose looked after."

Her would-be patient glances around, and then shrugs.

"Very well," she says, and then her mouth quirks. "I suppose you'd prefer to take the stairs, this time?"

"Very much so," Alex says, fervently.

As they walk towards the side entrance to the stairs, Alex's companion turns to her, curiosity written on her face.

"I'm Astra," she offers. "And who might you be, Miss Nosebreaker?"

"Alex," Alex replies, a little sheepish despite herself. "You know, you really should know better than to approach a person panicking in a closed elevator."

Astra tilts her in what might have been a slight nod of acknowledgment.

"Now I'll know that for next time we meet in the elevator," she says. "Considering that I'm to be your new neighbour."

Alex blinks, and then a light goes off in her head; the woman hadn't pressed a button in the elevator, after Alex had pressed her own floor number. "You're the one moving into 404."

"That would be me," Astra confirms. She turns to Alex with a slight smile. "It seems I have a doctor on call right next door to me, if anything goes awry. That will come in handy."

Alex flushes a little. Even bleeding all over from a broken nose, Astra is still eyecatchingly beautiful, and the way she's looking at Alex isn't helping matters. Like, at all.

"Right," Alex clears her throat. "Let's start with just getting that nose looked after, and then hope you won't need anything of that sort anymore."

"Pity." A teasing note enters Astra's voice. "Then I wouldn't have any other excuse to call on you."

Alex flushes even deeper. "I'm sure we can think of something."

She chances another glance to her side at Astra, and sees a delighted smile grace her features, at Alex's words.

"I'm sure we can."

This day, Alex thinks, as she leads Astra out of the stairs to her floor, might have started out badly. But, it's looking better already.

  
  
  



End file.
